1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for separating gases of differing masses by diffusion using tuned oscillations.
2. Prior Art
Paiva in U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,727 describes a method for separating gases of different masses by admitting a gas and the mixture of gases of different masses into one end of a duct so as to allow laminar flow of the admitted gases and collecting from the other end of the duct fractions of the mixture wherein the average relative concentration of one of the gases of different mass is higher than in the admitted mixture.
The differential diffusion method of Paiva suffers from several disadvantages. The patented method which attempts to increase separation rates in diffusion processes by using laminar axial convection in small diameter tubes working in conjunction with radial molecular diffusion requires switching devices for both the injection of gases into the system and for the removal of partially enriched and depleted mixtures.
Moreover, very long (about 10 meters) diffusion tubes are required by Paiva and the diffusion rates achieved are extremely low.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a differential diffusional method for separating gases of differing masses which are not subject to the above described disadvantages.